Harry Potter Hunger Games 'Crossover'
by ring-around-a-Rose
Summary: Every year Hogwarts School makes one boy and one girl from each house fight to the death. The only rule: only one can win. So what happens when two best friends, Holly and Rose, are both chosen? Especially when both have the intention of coming out alive.
1. Chapter 1

-Holly-

I decided to lay in bed an extra minute, given the date. The day of the reaping at my

school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where a boy and a girl from each house

would be picked to compete in a competition where everyone fought to survive. The winner,

the last one alive, would be given lots of prizes for being the best. No one truly looked

forward to this day, not even the darkest of Slytherins. It was hell to watch fellow students and

house members brutally murdered by others, for one of the blood thirsty contestants to be

rewarded in the end. I decided to stop thinking like that, even though my life, as others', hung

in the balance. Christ, I hope none of my friends get picked. That would be worse then me

being reaped. I got up and stared at the crimson that decorated the Gryffindor girl's dorm.

"Just another day," I told myself.

"Just like any other day," I lied to myself. I laughed at that sort of demented

humor.

"God you're a sick person Holly," I said with a smile.

-Rose-

I was scared half to death, because of today. Not for myself, necessarily, though I had

just as 'good' of a chance for the reaping as anyone else, but for my friends. I don't think I

would be able to stand it if one (or more) of them were reaped. I had confidence in every one

of them, and in myself, should the worst happen, but what if two of us were chosen? Myself

and Holly, for example...what would we do? What if we were the last two left...?

_Stop thinking like that, Rose, _I chastised myself. _There are hundreds of students at the_

_school. The chances of two of us being reaped are...astronomical._

"Rose!" shouted Laine from down the stairs, jolting me out of my morbid thoughts.

"What?" I called back, not moving, looking around my Ravenclaw dormitory. I shared it

with Laine and Luna, who was a year younger than us, but still just as amazing the rest of my

friends.

"Hurry _up_!" yelled Laine. I sighed and began to walk down the stairs. As Luna, Laine,

and I walked towards the great hall, I decided on my mantra for the day.

_Carp Diem._

Seize the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a few things to say.**

**First, I did not write this alone. It was co-authored with my friend. She writes from one perspective (Holly) and I write from the other (Rose). Only recently did we decide to put this up, so we have a lot written and updates should be frequent. **

**Second, many books, plays, songs, movies, etc. are referenced to and quoted from in this story. If you recognize any of them, please say something. I would like to know if other people actually read/watch/listen to the same things I do. This is just a long way of saying: please read and review. **

**Last, but not least, a disclaimer. I do not own any of this. The idea of the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. The setting and most characters belong to J. K. Rowling. The other characters technically belong to SMURFninja. At least the names do; they are all based off of our friends so therefore used with permission.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Holly's POV-<p>

I was sitting in the Great Hall, which was almost silent. Everyone was either nervous, feeling sick, or praying to some form of higher being, as if it would help their chances. I personally felt a bit terrified. "Just settle on the fact that it's you, Holly Reid, and if it's not, then GREAT! I get to live...until next year. But if I get picked, it was bound to happen sometime. Just, I hoped it wouldn't be one of my friends.

"Please...anyone but them. Anyone but them." I chanted over and over in my head.

"Wifey," I heard Dylan whisper. I looked over, trying to conceal the emotions from my face. Apparently I sucked at doing that because she gave my arm a reassuring squeeze and said,

"It'll be okay."

I merely nodded and noticed that Rose, Laine, and a girl we'd come to know as Luna walked into the Great Hall.

"And to think, Rose was almost late." I said with a smile at the lame attempt to cheer Dylan and I up.

"To think." Dylan muttered back, picking at her lunch. I don't think anyone had really eaten. I gave a reassuring smile to Laine and Rose. They merely returned it and walked to their table. I couldn't help but notice Rose's expression was the same as mine.

Dumbledore strode to the podium and the room fell silent, not one witch or wizard drew a breath.

He merely looked at us and nodded. Most of us just sat there, watching him like hawks. A few nodded back, but mostly the first years, who had no idea of what was to come. Dumbledore paced back and forth, once, then twice, deciding what bowl to rummage around in first. What bowl to draw the damning names from, choosing seven to be slaughtered, one to be victorious. He stopped in front of the Hufflepuff glass bowl. "Oh god." I whispered, feeling as if I was about to be sick all over the table.

"Firstly, from Hufflepuff," Dumbledore called out into the silence, "Ms. Thalia Hockhang." I let out a silent sigh as Kendra wasn't picked, but instantly felt terrible while watching a little second year patter down the row between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table, holding back tears. "As Hufflepuff's second tribute..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off for dramatic tension, as if this event needed any, "Mr. Cedric Diggory." I watched as a tall built seventh year boy with light brown hair stood up and strode in front of the staff table.

"It's already going to be an interesting Games." I told myself.

-Rose's POV-

Thank god Kendra wasn't chosen. If she had, no one else would have had chance. Not even You-Know-Who would have stood a chance against a spasmodic, (or, god forbid, angry) Kendra. But if all of her attention was focused on one person, someone else could come up behind her. And while Kendra was amazingly good at killing things, she was not the most attentive person.

Dumbledore then strode over to the Gryffindor bowl.

"Oh god," I whispered under my breath, "not Holly, not Dylan, not..." I would have gone on for several minutes, listing various people, had not Dumbledore reached into the bowl.

"And now for Gryffindor..." he started

" 'Where dwell the brave of heart,'" I said. I can't help it if a specific quote comes to mind in a situation.

"The first tribute shall be..." he said as he reached into the bowl "Mr. Collin Creevy." Oh, god, he's a third year, I thought as little Collin stumbled down the hall. Just like my brother. Thank god he doesn't go here. But being grateful of that didn't change the fact that there was still another Gryffindor tribute to be chosen. I crossed my fingers under the table, hoping against hope that someone I cared about would not be reaped.

"And as Gryffindor's second tribute...Holly Reid."

I felt a vice-like hand grip my arm. I looked up at Laine, shock, dismay, but most of all horror filling both of our faces. Something moving towards the staff table caught my eye. It was Holly. And either she was an amazing actor, or she was confident in her ability to win. Another quote from a book read well before this nightmare came to mind,

" 'If you're feeling cocky, it's because there's something you don't know.'" I muttered.

"Come on, Rose," Laine muttered to me "She'll be fine, remember what she almost did to Kendra that one time?" I attempted to crack a smile, but it wouldn't happen. I turned my attention to the expanse of wood in front of me, not wanting to focus on anything in Holly's general direction.

"As for Ravenclaw..." said Dumbledore dramatically. What was with that guy and drama right now? I mean, really, no one needed any more suspense today, of all days.

"The first tribute will be...Terry Boot."

I sighed. It was not Laine or Luna, or me for that matter. But there was still another one of us to be reaped.

"And now, our second tribute...Rose McAllister."

I froze; did I really just hear that? I began to stand up, but my arm would not leave the table. I looked at Laine.

"Let go." I said.

"No." she said "You and Holly...and only one can win..." her voice cracked and I realized she was crying. I was shocked. I had never seen Laine even tear up before.

"Laine, let go right now." I lowered my voice, the entire school was staring at us. "I- I'll find a way, really."

She was still holding fast to my arm. "Rose, I'm serious-"

" 'Seriously, dear, not serious,'" I cut her off with another quote. Why was I thinking of so many of those today? "I am serious, too. There has to be some loophole. I'll find it." she still didn't look convinced. "I'm not in Ravenclaw for nothing, you know." and with that, I yanked my arm from her hand, and walked quickly up the hall.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled to Dumbledore as I walked by him.

"Not at all," he replied. Maybe it was just me, but his expression seemed to say something along the lines of 'That just gave the Slytherins some more time to worry'. God, was the guy that cold hearted?

I walked over and stood right next to Holly. I was not concerned about my ability, and I knew she felt the same way about herself, but the cold, hard fact that only one person can win the Games remained in the center of my mind. There has to be a way around that, I thought. Then I remembered the essay about the Games that I had to write earlier this year. The library had an entire section on it; there had to be a book about the rules somewhere in there. I remember there being one; my memory has never failed me yet. The Games did not start for another two days, plenty of time to find the book and read it. There had to be something in there about the one-winner-only rule.

I was so deep into my thoughts of stratagising Holly and myself out of the Games alive, that I completely missed the reaping of Slytherins. I broke off my train of thought when Holly nudged me. I looked around to find all of the tributes gathering around Dumbledore. Right, he had to put some sort of tracing spell on us to make sure we didn't try to run before the Games even started. I walked over with Holly, noticing the Slytherin tributes. Pansy Parkinson did not seem very happy (join the club, Pansy, if you want to associate with the rest of us non-Slytherins). On the other hand, Crabbe looked positively enthusiastic about the prospect of being able to kill a whole bunch of people without being asked to spell a single word.


	3. Chapter 3

-Holly-

"What an interesting group of individuals!" Dumbeldore said excitedly to us. I could feel the excitement radiating off some of the contestants. This mainly consisted of Crabbe and Cedric. Oh, we were definitely going to be in a hell of a fight with some of these. I didn't know where I stood in my relationship with most of these people. And the only one set in stone was one of my best friends. I didn't know if we had an unspoken alliance, or what. My head, heart, and stomach were all in sort of a tumble of motions. I felt like throwing up, yet a sick sort of calm before a storm. I could tell who'd be picked off quickly. The two younger kids, Pansy probably, and Terry Boot. That would leave Rose, Cedric, Crabbe, and I in a fight for our blood not to be spilled at someone else's hand. That would be a strange struggle for power. I would try to pick off every possible person before it came down to Rose and I. I was caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice Dumbledore flow in front of me.

"HOLY SON OF A BISCUIT!" I thought. He muttered some words and waved his wand. I felt some sort of cuff wrap around my wrist. It wasn't very noticeable, but enough to make me feel trapped.

"You are dismissed to speak to your head of house, who'll be your mentor these two days before the Games begin." Dumbledore said, and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed us.

I walked as quickly as I could out of the Great Hall, Rose on my heels. Dylan and almost everyone we'd become friends with throughout our Hogwarts experience was waiting outside. They all looked up as I came out, trying not to let my emotion show.

"What are you all doing out here?" I mustered with a weak smile. Everyone wore a sad, pained expression. But the one that made me cry were the girls I had come here with. My best friends, my sisters. They were all crying. I sniffled, telling myself not to be weak, not to think of the mental strain Rose and I would cause them over the weeks of the Games, trying not to think of all the amazing times we've had.

"Wifey." Dylan whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. I gave her a slight sympathetic smile.

"Wifey, don't worry. I'll watch Rose's back. And she's got mine." I whispered with a smile. She just nodded and moved to the side, so everyone came and talked to me. After Dylan moved to the side, Rose came through the doors. I ran to her and pulled her into a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered tearfully. We parted and I saw her look sadly at me.

"It's okay. Make it to the last four and we'll go from there." she pulling me back into a hug.

"I promise." I told her with a slight smile. She smiled back and people came over and comforted her as they did to me. I just smiled tearfully as I watched the love spread from face to face.

"Loyalty, love, learn, laugh." I whispered to myself. It seemed to calm me a bit. Fred came over and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you so much. I know you can win this." he whispered to me, his eyes swimming with tears.

"I just want to stay alive: Rose and me to be alive. That's all I want." I said.

"Promise me you'll try your hardest to win. To come back, for me. For them." he said, motioning to the large group of friends.

"I refuse to kill Rose." I told him sternly.

"I understand. Just, how do you know she won't kill you first?" he questioned. I pulled away from him.

"How dare you say that! We're friends." I spat at him.

"I didn't mean it like that Holly, it's just...people change in this." he reminded me, his hand reachiing for my shoulder.

"I know. I know." I repeated, pulling away from him. He let me go over to Laine. I hugged her. I felt her tears against my cheek.

"Good luck Tessio." she said with a weak smile.

"Thank you." I replied, returning the unconvincing smile. Dumbledore exited the Great Hall and ushered Rose and I away from the group.

"I specifically said go to your head of house." he glared at me. Why me? I guess I'd know in the next two days or so.

"Sorry Headmaster." Rose replied and she shuffled off to go find Flitwick.

"Professor, I can find Professor McGonagal on my own." I reminded him quietly.

"Of course. Ms. Reid? " he said letting my arm go.

"Yes Professor?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Because of your father the Ministry does not feel amicable towards you." he replied, his face stony from the truth.

"But...who's my father?" I asked desperately, but of course, he was gone before he answered.

"Damn." I whispered, and sulked off to find McGonagal.

"Hello Ms.B-Reid." McGonagal said, catching herself saying something, she wasn't supposed to, perched at my side like a vulture. I jumped at the sudden noise. She apologized for her sudden appearance and walked next to me down the hall. The stiff air and tension lifted once Dumbledore left. I felt...normal, when I talked to McGonagal. Or in this case, walked with her.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course dear." she said with a warm smile, but I could sense some form of pity mixed with it's warmth. What is it with people and their abounding pity just because I'm one of the Gryffindor tributes! It aggravated me, which could help me in the arena possibly.

"I have a notion you know who my father is. Dumbledore won't tell me, but I can tell you know who he is." I said, hoping I didn't over step any boundary or fuel some of McGonagal's temper. She merely nodded solemnly. I took this as a cue to continue.

"Could you tell me?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound fearful or weak. I hate showing emotion beside happiness, or anything pleasant. Every once and a while I unleash the beast that is my tolerance level at a negative and my temper full tank.

"You will learn, in due time Miss Reid." was all she replied.

"In the mean time, Mr. Creevy, you and myself will have a discussion about strengths and weaknesses. In here please." she instructed with a wave of her hand as she opened a door.

I walked in to find a medium sized table. At it sat Collin Creevy, his brother Dennis, and another one of his little friends. They looked at me fearfully as I strode to the table and sat where I was instructed. McGonagal sat at the head of the table. I noticed Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, in the corner of the room, watching the people intently.

"Ms. Reid," McGonagal called, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Who would you like to be here with you?" I stared at her blankly for a second and realized Collin's brother and friend where here for support.

"I request Laine Brooks and Dylan Lynch." I said.

"Only those from your own house." McGonagal replied. I sighed.

"Fine." I retorted, my temper starting to grab hold of my throat. I looked directly at Nearly Headless Nick.

"I request Dylan Lynch and Seamus Finegan." I said with a bit of sharpness laid in my eyes. Nearly Headless Nick looked at me with slight elderly fury in his eyes as he glided out of the room.

"If looks could kill." I replied under my breath. The young kids looked at me, appalled I had said such a thing in this situation. Collin looked as if he had been crying; the look a scared mouse wears before they are devoured etched clearly on his face.

"He probably won't last one day." I thought. Not that I was wishing for his death, no, but the faster the weaklings get out of the way, the faster the real fun can begin. I hadn't noticed my thoughts were conveyed on my face but by the looks of the young kids it was clear to them. I wanted Collin dead. Quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

-Rose-

The conversation with Flitwick and Terry Boot was, of course, completely pointless. The best strategy Boot could come up with was to stay alive. Really, staying alive was the only thing he could think of? Every first year is taught that that's what you want to do in the Hunger Games. As for my strategy, well, I couldn't very well tell Flitwick about having two winners this year, could I? So, that was how I wasted an hour of my life, an hour that could have been spent searching the library for a book that may or may not be there, an exception that may or may not exist, a way that may or may not bring both Holly and I out of the Games alive.

I walked out of Flitwick's office, along with Laine and Luna, considering if I should tell them about my idea. They could help me with finding the book, but if it was found out that they had helped me with my plot...no, I refuse to consider what could happen to them.

"Rose," began Laine "Please tell me that stuff you were telling Flitwick about hiding in a tree for the Games was made up. For one, you don't even know if there will be any trees, and two, you can't even climb a tree; I've seen you try."

"I have not, though it seems that it would be most amusing." said Luna in her dreamy tone of voice.

"Of course I'm not going to do that. I just couldn't tell him what I am going to try to do in there."

"Then what are you going to do?" demanded Laine, her voice rising shrilly. "Because if you kill Holly, so help me, I will break my way into the arena, hunt you down, and..." she trailed off as she tried to think of a bad enough threat. I was already going into a deathtrap.

I interrupted her before she could, "Listen, I have a plan, but I have no idea if it will work. It hinges on too many things. But if either of you want to help-"

"Of course we do." said Luna.

"-you need to know that it will incredibly dangerous for both of you, if people find out you helped me with it."

"Where do we start?" asked Laine.

"The library." I said.

"Of course." muttered Luna.

-Holly-

I hoped Rose was enjoying herself. She was probably in the library, studying or looking for something. I, on the other hand, was here listening to McGonagal talk about past winners. Collin just finished talking about his strengths, which honestly wasn't a very long list.

"," McGonagal said, turning towards me. "Your strengths?" I racked my brain for a few seconds.

"Well I can run for a bit, I'm decent with a knife, I'm not really weak. I'm fast, generally, and when aggravated I can be quiet the...beast." I started. The young boys' faces showed fear yet had some mix of admiration in them.

"I'm focused and learn quickly." I finished. I guess my list wasn't particularly long either but at least it would be more helpful then Creevy's; "I'm small and hide well."

"Stratigies?" McGonagal asked.

"To stay alive." Collin and I both answered but his ended with, "as long as possible." I looked sympathetically at the kid. I remember what it was like to be that young. When you were carefree and life didn't throw punches at you randomly. I told myself to snap out of it.

"You're dismissed." McGonagal said.

"Wow wifey, I hope this goes well." Dylan said as we exited the room.

"Yeah, for everyone's sake." Seamus said. Dylan punched him in the arm and replied, "I have confidence she'll win."

"I don't want to win!" I cried. They looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean?" Seamus questioned.

"I refuse to kill one of my best friends!" I replied hotly. Dylan nodded her head.

"I agree. At least one of them is already working on bending the rules." Dylan whispered. I cracked a weak smile and replied, "It's hard to break old habits." Dylan smiled warmly at me.

"I'm going to head outside." I told them.

"It's almost time to head in though." Dylan said looking back in the direction of the courtyard.

"I won't get in trouble if I'm not caught." I told them with a wink. Seamus smirked and said, "She's right you know." Dylan let out an exasperated sigh.

"I guess."

"I swear Dylan you're starting to sound like Hermione." I replied with a smile before I tore off to the grounds. I slipped through the door and past the Bloody Barron.

"Where are you going ?" a voice came. I turned on my heels to face the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore.

"Ohhhhh god." I thought in my head.

"To get some fresh air." I chimed in a happy tone with a sweet smile.

"Okay, just don't try to run." the Minister of Magic said with a laugh that to anyone but him would be portrayed as sinister. I laughed awkwardly and slinked back to the Common Room. I imitated his stupid laugh.

"Stupid leader of the free wizarding world!" I muttered to myself with a roll of my eyes and waves of sarcasm. I felt someone bump into me and say,

"Watch where you're going oh mighty tribute!" came the voice.

"Not now MALFOY!" I spat at my attacker. He just smirked and after a few seconds of silence said,

"If I could put my money on anyone to come out of this, it'd be you." Was that a compliment?

"Bailing on your boy Crabbe are we?" I asked.

"You Americans are so odd." he said with a small smile.

"I've been told." I said sarcastically, thinking of how everyone pointed out our Minnesotan accents.

"Father's interested in you. All the other tributes are dead beats." he said with a smirk.

"Not Rose!" I yelled at him in my head.

"A Gryffindor?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately. But you are pure blooded. " Draco replied with a smirk at me.

"We're not that bad, are we?" I asked with a small smile.

"Not all of you." he said, looking at the ground.

"Incoming Slytherins." I told him. He looked behind him and sure enough there was a pack of fifth year Slytherin girls gliding towards us.

"Bye Holly." he said as he ran off in the direction of the girls. They swooned, unnoticed to him.

"Your audience awaits." I muttered with a smile as I walk into the Gryffindor Common Room. I was tired so I stalked straight up to the room Dylan, Natalie, and I shared and flopped into bed. The other two were off doing who knows what. I thought of what an interesting day it has been as I drift off to sleep, my eyelids growing heavier and heavier until the portal to my view of the world closed gently.


	5. Chapter 5

-Rose-

I had been up for hours reading The Official Rules to the Hunger Games of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A long title to belong to a long book. I wonder if the author had been paid by the word.

When Luna, Laine, and I had walked in soon after the reaping, Madam Pince had given us a piteous glance and the encouraging words "You can try to find an exception, many have, but there is not one. The stories of those exceptions are based on desperate hopes."

" 'But all the stories are true.'" I quoted, again. Madam Pince didn't hear me; she had gone back to dusting the book selves.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" asked Laine as we all walked towards the back of the library.

"The rule book." I said, whispering "We need to find out if there's an exception to the all-important rule."

It took hours, but Luna finally found an ancient, dusty volume, shoved between the wood of the back of the shelf and the rest of the books, in the last row, at the very back of the library. Half the pages were folded over; it looked like someone had attempted origami with the pages still in the book. And as it was almost time to leave, and only one person can easily read one book at a time, Laine and Luna went up to bed. I stayed and read every word in the book, or at least as many as I could, before Madam Pince kicked me out.

"Be sure to put that book back exactly where you found it." she warned me.

"All right." I muttered back without looking up.

"Now," she said as she turned back to dusting the shelves. How long does dusting take? Why was she doing it manually? We were at a school of magic, for god's sake. Taking advantage of her focus being on the books and not me, I slipped the book into my bag and left the library.

I had been reading The Official Rules since I had gotten back to the common room. I had no idea how many hours ago that was, but it was long enough for the room to be empty for five hours, so I figured it was about three in the morning. I would nod off occasionally, only to jerk awake and continue my search with renewed vigor. I had to find an exception, a way to get both Holly and I to walk out of the arena, not be carried out.

I had not heard a noise in the common room, other than the fire, for ages, which was why I started when someone whispered, from just behind me, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

I was stood up and spun around "OH MY GOD!" I pushed my hair out of my eyes, to see Terry Boot standing there. "My god," I said, recovering "What are you doing? How long have you been standing there? And why are you asking about my sleeping habits?" I thought back to a book I had once read. I swear to god, if he's been watching me sleep, I will not be flattered in the least! I would consider following in steps of some of my friends and (at the very least) punch him in the face.

"To answer your questions, in order: asking you a question, not very long, and..." It was not lost on me that Terry hesitated on the topic of me sleeping. "Because we're both tributes from the same House? Companionship among comrades? And I'm not Cedric Diggory." he added.

"Oookaaay," I said "A, we are not 'comrades'; we are not on the same side of a war, and b, Diggory?"

"Yeah, well..." Terry trailed off. I wondered if I should tell Kendra about Diggory's alleged habits. I decided that I would wait until more evidence presented itself.

"So, out of concern for another comrade in arms," I said, sarcastically "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would want to be in an alliance?"

"With you?" I asked

"Of course."

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"We're both in Ravenclaw; so it's not like anyone else will want to be with us."

"Because all the Slytherins want to be affiliated with the smart people." I interrupted.

"What?" Terry asked, confused "Didn't you just hear what I said-"

"I was being sarcastic," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, anyways, another reason-"

"No." God, I must have been really tired; I am not usually this blunt.

"Wh-what?" stammered Terry.

"I do not want to be in an alliance with you."

"Why?"

"Because," I began "I know for a fact that at least half of the tributes want to kill you, so, no offense, but you would only be a liability. And I am already in an alliance," at least, I hoped Holly and I were in an alliance; I would not want to be her enemy "And she will not be able to stand you for one minute."

"You already have an alliance?" asked Terry "With who?"

"Pansy Parkinson." I said, my voice layered with sarcasm.

"Really? A Slytherin? Are you sure that's wise?"

"Again, with the sarcasm."

"Oh, OK, sorry," he muttered. I felt bad; he had no more than three days left to live. He may not have been aware of that fact before, but, thanks to me, now he was.

"Look," I said "Sorry about being so harsh, but I am really tired, and, well, a little on edge right now."

"Aren't we all?" he said, with a small smile.

"Yeah, so...no hard feelings?"

"Sure." he turned to walk up to bed

"Hey, Terry?" he turned back. I hesitated, he seemed so naive about what was coming, didn't I owe it to him to at least give him a warning? "In there, no one is going to be placated with friendliness. In the arena, there is no such thing as camaraderie. It's a foreign concept, to everyone." I hope he caught the emphasis on 'everyone'.

"Sure, I understand." he said

"Good." I said as he walked up to his dormitory.

We both understood. If we met, I would not hesitate.

Nor would anyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, people, here's the situation. My friend and I have finished this entire story, and it is _really _long. I mean, more than eighty pages. So unless someone shows (by commenting) that they are actually reading this story, this chapter will be the last.**

* * *

><p>Holly<p>

I was woken up by Dylan shoving me on the floor. I hit the ground and jumped up. She and Natalie just smiled at me, the fury growing in me.

"What the hell?" I shouted, brushing myself off with vigorous motions.

"McGonagal's orders!" they shouted at me. Then they scrambled for the door and bolted down to the Common Room. Smart of them, I was pissed. I looked out of the window. The sun was just rising! Ugh! I tried to control myself and get ready. I slipped on some black leggings, over that I pulled on a long burgundy tee shirt. Last I slipped on my long gray gloves that went up to the middle of my forearm. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and slipped on my black Converse Chuck All Star Lows. I got them for my birthday when I was in America awhile back. I loved the leathery look they had about them. I focused on the task at hand. Working on skills. Then the scores are broadcast and the sponsors are registered. Then we train the next day, and more sponsors tend to be registered. Then, the next day, we are released to what we hope won't be our deaths.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I looked in the mirror and thought, "What if I never saw the girls again? What if I never saw Seamus or Ron or George," my breath caught in my throat when I thought, "Or Fred."

"Shut up Holly! Think like that and it'll come true! Fight, stay alive, win." I mentally shouted at myself. I looked at myself and smiled. It unnerved even me, the owner of it. It was odd, unlike me, full of blood lust.

"You're not one to kill." I started to argue with myself.

"But if you're threatened," I trailed off, fighting myself. A huge part of me screamed, "YOU WILL COME OUT OF THERE! ALIVE! BREATHING AND ROSE AT YOUR SIDE!" I looked at my reflection. It was slightly sweaty, shaken, but confident. I had made up my mind. I would kill, and endlessly if need be. Hell this game has made me a blood thirsty beast. But it could come in handy.

I walked down stairs and laughed as I saw Natalie and Dylan peek over the side of one of the couches. I smiled as I crept over behind them, thankfully they hadn't spotted me yet. God knows how they hadn't. But I took the opportunity at hand. I loomed over them and whispered with a unnerving accent, "Whatcha looking at?" They jumped and spun around. Dylan threw a punch in my direction. I dodged and clucked my tongue.

"Had a rough morning, wifey?" I asked with a smile. She just glared at me. Natalie burst out laughing and fell on the couch, chocking out fits of laughs. She stuck her tongue out at us both and we beamed back.

"I gotta go to the 'training grounds'." I rolled my eyes at the term. What I really meant was foreshadowing of our outcome in the games. The difference between being the dried blood on another player's hand or having your blood run through your own body, keeping you alive. I really tend to be a morbid thinker when it comes to this type of thing.

"I'm off to the races!" I yelled behind my back as I bolted out the door. I reached the courtyard where Creevy and McGongal were waiting for me. McGonagal opened her mouth to protest something, probably that I was late, but quickly shut her mouth. She slightly reminds me of a bird. I laughed slightly and her eyes honed in on me. I immediately stopped and fell quiet. She explained that we would be going to a room that turns into anything we thought of. Collin seemed excited but I knew that it'd be some sort of training.

We went up to the Room of Requirement, as McGonagal called it and McGonagal paced thrice by the door. She pushed the door open and I could hold in my excitement. Inside a room of knives, other weapons, sand bags strung to be used as body doubles for people at our disposal.

"This should be fun." I told myself while a smile spread across my face.

"You are the first two tributes here, so you have everything at your disposal. The other houses will be joining us soon. I must advise you not to show your best skills in front of the others. Good luck." McGonagal said.

"As if we'd be stupid enough to give away our strengths." I thought. I thought of some of the tributes.

"Well, the ones who'll survive the longest. But knowing

Crabbe, he'll go to the body doubles and weights." I thought. Thank god Rose and I are smarter.


End file.
